iPod
by TrimbyJean
Summary: "For crying out loud, Berry, you have a playlist on your iPod of music to play when in his truck, and I know for a fact he has a playlist for when he's in your car. Will you just make out already and make it official?"


**Summary**: "For crying out loud, Berry, you have a playlist on your iPod of music to play when in his truck, and I know for a fact he has a playlist for when he's in your car. Will you just make out already and make it official?"

**Inspiration**: Yeah, another thing with my best friend. He hates half the stuff on my iPod (classical, Taylor Swift- how can anyone HATE Taylor Swift- and such). So I made a playlist with all my Beatles, ACDC, Metallica, etc. just for when I drive with him. Then, when he found out, he made a playlist on his iPod of my absolute favorite Broadway stuff that he can stand and even a few T-Swift songs, for when I'm driving.

**~~~~Annndddd... ACTION!~~~~**

Rachel jumped when her locker door slammed closed suddenly, and she turned to see Santana, Kurt and Mercedes standing before, all with the same look. "Hi, guys. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, we'd like you to stop pretending nothing's going on between you and Puck." Mercedes said. Rachel's eyebrows raised and she sputtered for a response. All that came out was, "W-what?"

"Oh, please, treasure trail, don't think we haven't noticed all the cutesy, gag-worthy closeness between you and Puckerman lately. Why don't you just do us all a favor and jump his fine ass so that this annoying tension shit ends?"

"I think what Santana and Mercedes are trying to say is that as much as we all love you, Rachel, this dancing around each has been going on for far too long. You're always walking with him in the halls, and sitting with him at lunch or in Glee, and you two are constantly giving each other rides. So, we thought we'd take it upon ourselves to hasten the reunion of Puckleberry."

Rachel smiled sufferingly at her friend, and shifted her books in her arms. "Kurt, while I obviously appreciate the gesture you are trying to make, Noah and I are simply friends. Granted, we've grown very close since the fiasco with Finn and Santana, and while it is obvious a reunion between Finn and myself is not going to occur, you've made a mistake because Noah is just-"

Santana held up a hand to stop Rachel's spiel. "Look, Berry, don't play dumb. His mother friggin' loves you, he's always chauffeuring your ass places, and he practically kamikazes anyone who even thinks about tormenting you." She got right up in Rachel's face, invading several levels of personal space and making the brunette extremely uncomfortable. "Furthermore, Diva, not only has he not hit me up in months to tap some of this, but you have a playlist on your iPod full of his favorite music that you keep for when you're in his truck, and I know for a fact that he has a playlist full of all your Broadway crap for when he's forced to ride shotgun in that tiny car of yours. So will you just make out already and make it official?" The Latina stalked off, dragging Mercedes and Kurt with her.

Later, in Glee, Rachel sat quietly next to Puck while Mr. Schuester talked to them about the importance of grunge in pop culture (Puck had gotten all excited, while she had simply wrinkled her nose in distaste. She personally didn't understand the significance of a music movement with an emphasis on uncleanliness). Puck kept sneaking her little side glances, which she tried her best to ignore. When Mr. Schue told them to break up into groups and brainstorm some song ideas, Puck gave her a light poke in the ribs.

"Hey, Rach, what's up with you?" He nudged her in the side, but she stayed where she was, hands in her lap and eyes on her feet. "Rach?"

"Noah, what does it mean if two people with very different musical tastes have playlists for each other on their iPods?" She spoke quietly, and it took Puck a minute to catch everything she said. She looked up at him with those big, brown eyes then, and he scrubbed a hand over his 'hawk while he searched for an answer.

"Well, Rach, I guessed it'd mean that those two people are very close to each other, and that they care about each other a lot. Right?" He shrugged and looked down at her, carefully putting his arm around the back of her chair. She nodded slowly and leaned into him, a smile growing on her face. He rested his chin on top of her head, and they stayed that way until Santana glanced up and yelled a whole bunch of crap in Spanish, an excited and relieved look on her face. Rachel giggled and buried her face in his chest when everyone stared. Finn looked like he wanted to say something, but Puck gave him a look that basically told him to fuck off, and he just turned his attention back to whatever Kurt and Mercedes were babbling about.

"So, babe, now that we got this all cleared up, how do you feel about Alice in Chains?" She looked up at him and rolled her eyes, and he bust out laughing, pulling her even closer.


End file.
